Maneras de Perderse
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya & Halane] Ya savemos que algunos personajes no tienen sentido de la orientación, pero es que eso ya es el colmo! Vasado en hechos reales el capi 1 mas o menos xP REVIEWS PLIS!


**Hola! Las locas de Halane i Aya (Igarashi's Ninjas), os presentan en todos ustedes una paranoia hecha por las dos que se nos ocurrió un dia tranquilo de primavera (mentira, no tengo ni idea de cuando se nos ocurrió xP) iremos siguiento xD espero que lo encuentren tan emparanoiado como piensan... hoy el que se pierde es nuestro queridito Zoro xD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**MANERAS DE PERDERSE**

_By: Aya & Halane_

Capítulo 1: Perdido por el tamagochi

Aprovechando la tarde libre, habían desembarcado en una pequeña isla comercial, y lo primero que les había llamado la atención había sido LA TIENDA. No era una cualquiera, era enorme, gigante, según Nami "el sueño de cualquier chica". Con grandes escaparates de cristal donde se veían los mas diversos productos, desde ingredientes de cocina hasta juguetes, pasando por trapitos ultra modernos y artículos de gimnasio, sin olvidar libros, medicinas y herramientas.

Todos, encegados por aquella maravilla transformada en tienda, entraron casi corriendo, entusiasmados. Aquello verdaderamente era enorme, los pasillos de cada sección eran largísimos, y hasta las paredes de aquel gran edificio estaban repletas de artículos que estaban volviendo locos (literalmente) a los camaradas.

Los primeros en empezar a correr de aquí para allá fueron Luffy y Nami, él hacia los juguetes (que siempre le habían gustado) y ella hacia la ropa.

Pero pronto todos encontraron algo que mirar: Sanji fue con Chopper hacia los comestibles, hierbas y especias, Usopp a las herramientas, Robin a la librería y Zoro... Curiosamente fue tras su capitán.

Cuando estaba ya a pocos pasos del moreno, se fijó que estaba absorto mirando un juguete que había visto pero segundos después se fue, a mirar otro, y otro, y otro... al espadachín le entró la curiosidad,

-"¿Qué será esto?"- se preguntó contemplando la pequeña maquinita. Era redonda, de color rojo, con tres pequeños botones azules y una pantalla mínima. La cogió intentando descifrar para qué servía.-"Tamagochi..."- leyó en la etiqueta. Soltando un gruñido de perplejidad, la dejó en su lugar.

Iba en dirección a la sección de aparatos de entrenamiento, pero algo le distrajo. Un maullido. Oyó un maullido suave, por ahí cerca tenía que haber un gato... y le encontraría. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la sensación que si no encontraba aquel animal, su orgullo como el mejor espadachín del mundo quedaría por los suelos.

Pero algo le apartó de su búsqueda...

-¡.¿QUIERES DEJAR ESO AHÍ DE UNA VEZ?.!- gritaba Nami.

- Pero... es que yo... jooo… ¿qué más te da?- gimoteaba dulcemente Luffy, al parecer pidiéndole algo.

-"Iré a ver qué le pasa a ese... Pronto será su cumpleaños, así que debería comprarle alguna cosa."- intentando olvidar su orgullo y los maullidos, pero al mismo tiempo pensando en retomar la pista del minino tras enterarse de qué quería su amigo, se encaminó de vuelta por el pasillo.

-Eh, Luffy-le dijo el peliverde a su capitán, quien giró su cabeza-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Nada... Quería este tamagochi... Pero Nami no me da dinero para llevármelo, y entonces no puedo.- respondió el chico de goma con un infantil gesto de decepción.

- Ah...- el peliverde se quedó un poco cortado, pero al final se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Y para qué se supone que sirve eso?

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-empezó a reír el capitán-mira que estas anticuado, Zoro... pues es un aparato para cuidar a un animalito.

- ¿Y de verdad te gusta eso?- inquirió el peliverde, totalmente estupefacto. "Vaya estupidez... "- Pero Luffy¿a quién puede gustarle cuidar a un animal y encima a uno de mentira?

-A mi me gusta... ¡Es súper divertido!-dijo alegre el capitán-¿Qué tal si te compras tu uno?

La cara de Zoro se transformó en una mezcla extraña de asco y miedo ante la idea de acabar con uno de esos juguetitos en la mano, sabiendo que como al chico de goma se le metiera en la cabeza que todos tuvieran uno de esos como-se-llamaran acabarían cuidando mascotitas virtuales.

- Eh... No, gracias.

- Joo, ya te vale, es que eres un aburrido.- reprochó Luffy.- ¡Mira¡Disfraces!- salió volando hacia una estantería cercana.

- Este no cambia...- suspiró Zoro, tomando el tamagochi dispuesto a comprarlo como regalo de cumpleaños.-"si es que en el fondo soy demasiado bueno..."

Creía que todo el misterio en aquel edificio se había terminado cuando de nuevo oyó aquel extraño y sospechoso maullido que minutos antes le había dejado su orgullo por los suelos. Cogió con fuerza el tamagochi y empezó a buscar, dispuesto a encontrar, aunque le costara la vida, el gato de donde provenían aquellos maullidos.

- Miau...- maullaba una y otra vez el dichoso animalito.

-Grr. Te encontraré, animalejo. Juro que te encontraré.- susurró, mientras miraba a uno y otro lado. Y entonces lo vio, justo encima de la parte más alta del lugar de los tamagochis: un pequeño gatito negro, con enormes ojos azules y lengua sonrosada.

-Maldito animal-se dijo para si mismo el espadachín-ahora pareces muy bonito pero yo se que escondes algo...-desenvainó una de sus espadas y con la punta de la mas maldita apuntó a aquel pobre gatito-tu seguro que tramas alguna cosa, a mi no me engañas, estúpido animal...

El gatito lo contempló con un inocente y dulce brillito en sus enormes ojos redondos y deslumbrantes, para después darle un toquecito juguetón a la espada y salir corriendo.

-"Ya sabía yo que este tramaba algo... Ha tocado MI espada... ¡.¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES PARA TOCAR MI ESPADA!"

Un muy enojado Zoro empezó a correr con los ojos rojos de ira y con cara de loco hacia aquel animalucho que se había atrevido a tocar su valiosa espada... ¡Tenía la sensación de que aquel animal quería dominar el mundo! No se lo permitiría...

Fue una media hora después cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

- Vaya.- se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mirando perplejo a su alrededor.- Creo que es la cuarta vez que paso por los productos de limpieza. ¡MIERDA!.¡YA ME HE PERDIDO OTRA VEZ¡SABÍA QUE ESE GATO ESTÚPIDO PLANEABA ALGO¡Ha hecho que me separe de los otros para desorientarme!

El peliverde empezó a dar vueltas por todo el supermercado, los minutos pasaban lentos y él seguía tan desorientado como al principio, y para colmo se estaba haciendo de noche... ¡.¿Donde demonios estaba Bueno?.! cuando cerraran la tienda ya le encontrarían, además, seguro que sus compañeros no le dejaban ahí...

Si hubiera escuchado la conversación que sostenían en la puerta no hubiera estado tan convencido.

- Hey¿habéis visto a Zoro?- preguntó Luffy, que fue el último en llegar a la salida.

- Pues... No, ahora que lo dices hace ya un rato que no lo veo.- respondió la pelirroja, mientras le tiraba a Sanji unas veinte o treinta bolsas llenas de ropa.

- Seguramente el espadachín se ha perdido.- intervino Robin, que cargaba con unos cuantos libros nuevos.

- Siempre podemos dejarlo aquí.- agregó Sanji.

- No... Ni siquiera Zoro puede perderse en este sitio... Seguramente haya ido a tomar algo por ahí y ya estará en el barco.- supuso Usopp, y todos le hicieron coro.

En ese instante Zoro tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Tenía un mal presentimiento... ¡Como los malditos de sus camaradas le abandonaran, lo que les esperaba! Arg... Dios, en un sitio tan grande no había ni un maldito cartelito que pusiera: "para los de mala orientación, la salida está hacia el norte". ¡No! Eso aún sería peor, porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el norte.

-"Me gustaría saber por qué tuve que perderme en la sección de limpieza." se quejó para sus adentros."Estos olores tan fuertes me están poniendo nervioso..."

Lo cierto es que la mezcla de lejías, limpiasuelos, desinfectantes y demás era para marear a cualquiera.

Siguió andando, pero el pasillo parecía ser infinito, y encima cada vez olía más fuerte... "¿Cómo aguantará ese calzonazos baboso con el detergente ese y todo lo que usa para limpiar la cocina? No me extraña que sea tan gilipollas, es que esto atonta a cualquiera..." pensó, mientras farfullaba maldiciones por lo bajo.

En ese preciso instante, en Going Merry, Sanji estornudó.

-¿Te resfriaste?-preguntó Chopper, medio histérico.

-No, tranquilo... alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

- Hey¿no os parece raro que Zoro no haya vuelto todavía?- preguntó Luffy, metiéndose entre el cocinero y el renito.

- No... Ese marimo debe estar pillándose una por ahí, como siempre.

Lo cierto es que empezaba a pillarla, pero no bebiendo, sino aspirando todas esas cosas raras.

- ¿ES QUE ESTE PUTO PASILLO NUNCA ACABA?- gritó al fin. Justo en ese instante apagaron las luces.- Mierda...

Para desgracia del chico, las cosas no salían como uno siempre quiere. NADIE había ido a ver si quedaba alguien en el súper antes de cerrar, NINGUNO de sus amigos había pensado que aun estaría ahí, y por culpa de un MALDITO gato, ahora se estaba medio ahogando en el "pasillo del horror" por culpa de los productos de limpieza.

Así que barajó sus opciones.

- Bien...- dijo en alto, consciente de que nadie podía escucharlo y pensando además que, si lo escuchaban, mejor.- Tengo dos posibilidades: o tirarme en un rincón y dormir hasta mañana o bien buscar a ese malvado canijo negro, matarlo y después tirarme en un rincón y dormir hasta mañana.

Tras unos minutos de intensa batalla campal dentro de su mente, se decidió por la segunda opción, pues era por culpa de aquel animal que ahora le habían arruinado la noche que le esperaba en el Going Merry, con su querida cama, siempre tan cómoda, y que nunca le había fallado...

Además que a lo mejor buscándolo lograba abandonar ese pasillo de película, que parecía alargarse cada vez más.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, al fin apareció una nueva sección: la de peluches. Y en medio de dos peluches, lo vio...

- ¡TÚ!- se acercó furioso, con la mano en la espada, mientras el gatito maullaba tranquilamente.

Pero justo cuando iba a clavarle la espada el animalito salió corriendo otra vez.

- Maldición, ha vuelto a escapar...

Iba a volver a correr tras el animalejo cuando, mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que los peluches eran probablemente lo más parecido a una almohada que iba a encontrar.

Frunció el ceño. "Aunque seguramente venden camas... Pero no creo que las encuentre. En fin, me quedaré aquí." decidió.

Pilló un enorme y adorable oso de peluche blanco, que parecía el más suave, y se acostó sobre un perro de peluche gigante en una esquina del pasillo.

Tras numerosos bostezos y pensamientos de auténtica ira asesina hacia sus camaradas, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, y diez minutos después dormía profundamente.

- Mm...- gruñó con evidente satisfacción al sentir un suave cosquilleo en su cuello. Se revolvió un poco en sueños, aunque no parecía estar pasándolo nada mal. Un pequeño lengüetazo lo despertó sólo lo bastante como para hablar.- Vaya con la arq...- pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

Aun dormido, Zoro cogió al animal que le había dado el lengüetaza y lo estrujó (o abrazó, viene a ser lo mismo) contra si, creyendo firmemente que era "otra" persona que en sus sueños ya tenía claro "quien" era...

Menos mal que el cocinero no podía ver sus sueños.

Pero entonces un sonido suave lo despertó.

-Miau...- maullaba el pobre gatito, medio asfixiado.

Zoro abrió los ojos, y se vio a sí mismo achuchado contra el objeto de su persecución, que estaba ya medio muerto debido al "cariñoso" abrazo que acababa de recibir.

-¡EL GATOOO!

Zoro se puso tenso, pero el pequeñajo se limitó a darle un besito en la cara, con su seca lengua, feliz de poder respirar.

-Ugh...-hizo Zoro, aquel gatito en el fondo se veía encantador... ¡.¿Pero qué decía?.! ...¡Era el causante de sus problemas pelucheros!

El minino lo miró con ojitos brillantes, con esa cara que sólo busconas ladronas como Nami, inocentes niños como Chopper, inmaduros como Luffy y animalitos adorables sabían adoptar: un pucherito suplicante y altamente encantador. El espadachín se encontró sonriendo dulcemente y acariciando el lomo negro del minino antes de darse cuenta.

-¡ME ESTÁ HECHIZANDO!

-¡Miau!

-¡Yo ya sé lo que quieres!-gritó Zoro, levantándose bruscamente y señalando el gato con el dedo índice, como condenándolo culpable- ¡Lo que quieres es dominar este pueblo¡No caeré en una trampa como esa!

El animal se acercó maullando, y dio vueltitas entre sus piernas, acariciándose contra ellas como cualquier gato que se ha encariñado con alguien.

-¡Quítate de encima!

Un escalofrío de terror invadió la espalda del espadachín durante unos instantes. Él ya lo sabía, sabía que aquel gato tramaba algo, lo sospechaba des del principio, pero ahora lo veía más que claro... ¡No la tomaría con él! Dispuesto a luchar, sacó las espadas de sus respectivas vainas y se las puso como siempre, una en cada mano y la otra cogiéndola con la boca, y atándose el pañuelo en el pelo, dijo furioso mirando al gato:

-¡ES LA GUERRA!

Embistió contra el gato, que se limitó a apartarse, con lo cual el peliverde se estrelló de frente contra un enorme montón de osos de San Valentín llenos de corazones.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el gato se le tiró encima y le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Tú ganas, maldito animalejo.- farfulló el espadachín.

Como si hubiera entendido lo que el espadachín acababa de decir, el dulce gatito empezó a dar vueltas sobre el pecho del chico, dándole cariñosamente en la cara con su rabito negro.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Quizás el bicho este no sea tan malo..."-pensó- "Puede que sólo quiera conquistar la tienda, y no el pueblo..."

Zoro, rendido a los encantos de aquel lindo gatito envainó sus espadas y miró firme hacia el final de lo que parecía aquel pasillo sin salida, y se dijo para él mismo:

-¡Me siento orientado!

Acto seguido empezó a correr con el gatito aún en su pecho (él lo cogía con sus brazos) con mirada firme sin saber que al final de aquel pasillo había...

-¡Los baños¡Yo no quiero ir a los baños!

Rascó suavemente la cabeza del animalito.

-¿Sabes qué, Ruby? Creo que volveremos a dormir y esperaremos. Será más cómodo.

Dicho y hecho, se encaminó nuevamente a la sección de los peluches, para volver a instalarse en su "cama".

El gatito (ahora bautizado como Ruby) se apresuró a alejarse un poco y situarse donde los brazos de Zoro no lo alcanzaran, no sin antes darle un lametazo amistoso en la mejilla.

Ruby empezó a correr por el primer pasillo que encontró, y Zoro corrió tras él, pues era su único amigo de supermercado perdiente y no quería perderlo de semejante forma tan simple.

-¡Ruby, te vas a perder!-gritó-Aunque si se queda conmigo creo que será peor...

Persiguió desesperadamente al gatito y al fin la encontró: una enorme puerta blanca, con picaporte dorado y un cartel luminoso resplandeciente: SALIDA.

Fue entonces cuando el espadachín miró el techo. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba lleno de flechas de luces que señalaban el camino hacia la ansiada puerta que acababa de alcanzar

Controlando su ira y, porqué no decirlo, su vergüenza, dejó al gatito en el suelo.

-Ruby, no mires... Esto podría impactarte.

Sacó sus espadas y… ¡PUM! destrozó la cerradura de una estocada. Las alarmas se dispararon, y Ruby se apresuró a saltar, tembloroso, a los brazos de su "dueño", que salió corriendo.

Le costó lo suyo encontrarlo, pero al fin llegó al Going Merry, donde sus compañeros debían estar sumidos en un lindo sueño... no pudo evitar soltar una lagrimilla de satisfacción. Lentamente y feliz de la vida subió a cubierta, nunca en su vida había estado tan contento de ver aquel barco que ahora se caía por partes.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de si, se giró. Era Nami, al parecer recién levantada de dormir.

-¡Ohh¡Zoro¿Donde estabas?-preguntó ella con un poco de mosqueo.

-Pss...- intentó ocultar al animalito entre sus brazos, mientras se debatía entre dar rienda suelta a su cabreo o optar por su orgullo, y no humillarse confesando que se había perdido en la tienda.- Estuve... Estuve dando vueltas, ya sabes.- se encaminó hacia la habitación.

-Espera Zoro.-le detuvo Nami.

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Puedes ir un momento al supermercado de ayer? Es que vi un peluche muy mono de un oso, pero tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo, por favor...-rogó poniendo unos ojitos que ni el mismísimo gato de la segunda película de Shreck, ni el que él llevaba en brazos.

La frente del muchacho se ensombreció, una venita apareció en su cabeza, y cuando alzó el rostro daba auténtico miedo:

-¡NI DE COÑAAA!- de repente su cara de cólera asesina se vio reemplazada por una de cómica consternación.- ¡EL PUTO TAMAGOCHI!

-¿Tamagochi?- se atrevió a preguntar Nami, algo intimidada ante ese Zoro tan raro. Entonces se fijó en el gato.- ¿Y eso?- inquirió, señalándolo.

-¡RUBY, SE LLAMA RUBY! Y VETE A COMPRAR TU PELUCHE.

Sin decir nada más y con un cabreo que hubiera acobardado a más de un valiente, Zoro cogió el gato y se dirigió a su camarote, donde los otros chicos deberían estar durmiendo, dispuesto a dormir como Dios manda.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Que les pareció el capi? Cuando podamos pondremos el siguiente... ¿Quien será la proxima victima? xD no se sabe, pero pronto lo leereis! Dejen reviews por fabor nn adios!**

**besos!**

**Aya&Halane!**


End file.
